A Rose In The Ashes
by ElleVasquez
Summary: "Pansy ruined the fact you and mom aren't together. Mom cries to sleep, cries when she sees me because I remind her too much of my father, she throws up every morning. She's not the same person I grew up with. You ruined her, and James is starting to notice. Its been a month,dad. How do you think mom is." (AU)


**Hey,**

**I changed things up a bit so things will be different if you have read the original.**

**Hopeyouenjoy!**

* * *

**A ROSE IN THE ASHES**

* * *

"How's your mother?"

The question was interesting to the six year old. Lily-Jane Potter sat in the kitchen table, coloring her favorite characters in the coloring book her father had bought for her. She had been coloring profoundly until her father had asked that question. Lily looked up and stared at the back of Pansy Parkinson as she hummed and cooked breakfast. Hatred welled up inside her; her mother had been crying herself to sleep, distant with her. Maybe it was her unruly black hair, her bright green eyes, or the same glasses as her father. She reminded her mother of her father, and her father's betrayal; despite all the reassurance her mother told them how much she loved the, the kisses she gave them, the hugs Lily saw her mother never reallylooked at _her._ And it hurt," Pansy ruined the fact you and mom aren't together. Mom cries to sleep, cries when she sees me because I remind her too much of my father, she throws up every morning. She's not the same person I grew up with you _ruined _her dad, and James is starting to notice. Its been a month,dad. How do you think mom is."

Going back to coloring, Lily-Jane Potter let the tears fall onto Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Harry Potter looked at Pansy as she stared at Lily, her hand clutching the spatula. He sighed; why couldn't things be much simpler. He's feeling this love for Pansy he had felt for Hermione when they had first gotten together. Was his love for Pansy going to dissipate as well? For god's sake, if it is, he's going to work on it. No mater what.

"Lily-", Before Harry finished his daughter jumped off the chair and ran into the living room where her brother sat, his hand clutching loosely a pale blue blanket his mother had made for him. Harry watched them and he saw the sorrow in their eyes as they looked at each other and James hugging his sister in reassurance. Harry stood up and headed for the kitchen where a silent Pansy had resumed cooking her chocolate chip waffles,"Its smells delicious, my darling." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her bare shoulder,"I think I'm just going to go drop them off instead. 'I'm pretty sure they're not hungry. Well, Lily."

Pansy nodded, wanting to get rid of the brats. Having them since Thursday made her want to kill herself. But then it meant Harry running back to Hermione in grief. She had always been jealous of that little swot. Straight A's all through junior school to sixth form college. She got Harry Potter, a man who was known for swooning the ladies and being a successful gun range owner alongside his best friend Ron Weasley. She had tried getting at Ronald when they were both 16 but that was a fail since he was in love with Astoria Greengrass. Whom is also the best friend of that _bitch_ Hermione Granger. God Luna Lovegood, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, _and_ Katie Bell. Luna was going to marry club owner of 5 stars_ Rebel _Draco Malfoy until he cheated with Astoria's sister-in-law, Katie was in a relationship with Astoria's sister Daphne and they adopted a little boy from America named Tom and Astoria was mother of 5 red headed hectic brats. She was the only one single among her so called friends, so she became friends with Harry, then slowly made him see he wasn't happy with Hermione. Now he's in her grasp. But he still wanted those damn kids and now Hermione was pregnant, just a little over three months and Harry still worried about her. He had mentioned his concerns to her during dinner before he went to pick up his demon children last week, her stomach clenching with distaste at the mention of his still by law wife. Looking down at her hand, the engagement ring sparked at her and she smiled coyly, if things go her way, two days from now, Mr. Harry Potter may be legal to wed her.

In the city-town of Gersburg, London, Pansy knew they called her the whore. The home wrecker. She heard people talk in this city-town, she walked by and the whispers started like wild fire. Her head pounded with it all. She had suggested to moving to Paris to Harry but he had heard none of it, not wanting to leave Hermione during the pregnancy and his kids; a 6 year old and a just turned 5 year old. Smart swots like their mother, James Sirius had a mischief in him that had slowly died down with the fate of their parents. James had the same looks as his mother. Hazel doe eyes, shaggy long wild curly hair that got in his eyes every time he turned his head and the same smart tone as his mother. Both kids, exact replicas of their parents

Harry kissed her shoulder once more and walked towards the living room, grabbing his keys from a crystal bowl on a small desk by the front door and grabbed his jacket,"Lily, James grab your backpacks and lets go. I'll pick up McDonald's on the way to your mother's."

* * *

Hermione swept her porch, her back aching with the strain. She felt sick, she loos sick. Her eyes swollen and red, her face had lost its glow, and her head has been pounding. She took a bath with scented jasmine candles, and when she finally got out, put on sweats, a tank top and barefoot. Her hair in a loose bun at the nape of her slender neck. Sweeping the dust towards the grass, she heard the familiar purr of her husband's car. She didn't dare look up. Not with tears in her eyes. No. She cannot do this to herself. Wiping her eyes discreetly, she looked up as her kids jumped out the back seat and ran towards her, placing the broom to the side she smiled. Harry got out the car, seeing Hermione look pale and tired. He followed his kids up the steps of the cottage that once belonged to his god-father Sirius and his best friend/lover Remus Lupin.

"Mommy!" James clung to his mothers legs, whining about still being on the floor and not in his mother's arms. Lily wrapped her mothers waist and buried her face below her breastbone, Hermione kissed her daughter's head and hugged her back, ruffling her son's head at the same time.

"Good Morning my beautiful angels." Harry tried to catch Hermione's eyes but not once did she look at him. His chest constricted painfully, the thought of not looking into her eyes reminded him painfully of what he lost for his love back at his home in the city. He remembers all too well how her eyes showed the feelings she felt; how her eyes hardened when in heated arguments, how her eyes filled with joy when looking at her children, how her eyes were hooded with pleasure when he entered her in one stroke of his member when they had sex in every inch of their past home. In a way Hermione still affected him, the way she simply got shy when he had grabbed her hand to grasp his organ heavy with his semen fluids, when her kisses seemed like it was their first time kissing, when she cooked dinner she always wore shorts against the heat of their apartment. How indignant she became when he bought her jewelry until he showed her the book she wanted. How her kisses showed how much she loved him.

And then Pansy. He loved how she shes indifferent about everything,yet attentive to everything, how much of a sex kitten she was, how she nibbled his ear while it was his turn to cook. All the little things she did drove him crazy.

Harry passed Lily the McDonald's bag as they had forgotten it in their hurry to greet their mom. The kids ushered themselves inside against the cold wind, chatting to each other about their selected toys they received from their meal. Hermione stepped towards the entrance when he grabbed a hold of her arm.

"How long are you going to act like I don't exist?" He didn't like that she didn't push him away from her when he dragged her to his body, feeling how cold she is,"For god's sake, Hermione."

"I missed you too much to be healthy for a woman who caught her husband cheating," Hermione whispered against his jacket,"Gosh why do I still love you?" Pulling away, she entered her-their-his- cabin-home, closing and locking the wooden door behind her.

Harry stepped down the stairs, his heart heavy with guilt. Looking back at the cottage once more, Harry got into his car.

* * *

State Jackson stopped his tracks, panting. Looking behind him he couldn't help but laugh at his half sister May trying to catch up to him, May weakly flipped him off before coming through a stop a few pacces behind him and breathed harder through her mouth and nose. At 270, Maya Serene was obese and diagnosed with a fatty liver and diabetes at only 17; the only way for May to lose the weight was to excersise and/ surgery. Moving from a small town from Minnesota, to L.A Cali with her brother by their father's request. They have been working for almost two months and she had lost 19 pounds in total, the lighetest she ever been.

"Sorry, I couldn't keep up with you State" May's sarcasm brought more peals of laughter,all but booming from his chest,"Keep laughing it up, you jerk." May and State started heading down the trail of Griffith Park.

* * *

**New Chapter One!**

**Chptr 2 later or tomorrow!**

**In my profile I have updates look at it around 3:20-25, or my social media all the way in the bottom.**

**Same time!**

Elle**Vasquez**


End file.
